disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Hook
Mama Hook is a character from the ''Peter Pan'' saga. She is the mother of the villainous Captain Hook and was presumed deceased until her appearance in Disney Junior's 2011 televsion series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Sharon Osbourne. Appearances Return to Never Land In the film, Captain Hook's treasure was taken by Peter Pan as a prank. To get is back, Hook needed a way to ally himself with the film's protagonist Jane who would be able to get it for him. In order to do so, he claimed he wanted the treasure so that he can return home to his mother. He pulls out a locket with a portrait of her. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In "Jake's Starfish Search" Hook and Smee were putting up a portrait of Mama Hook and, judging by the conversation, she has passed away. This was the thought, until she appeared in the Season 2 episode "Mama Hook Knows Best". Here, it was revealed that Mama Hook was once queen of the NeverSea and a magnificent pirate. She was able to find all and any treasure she dared to. One day, Mama Hook visits her son to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy and Cubby looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find. They do successfully and takes it to Mama. Initially, Mama Hook was very proud of her son until Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived and took back the treasure. Mama Hook calls out the young pirates enraged but her fury is turned to her son when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. Mama Hook returns in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' with Hook" she sends Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to Never Land to find the ingredients for the Shipwreck stew. Mama Hook returns once more in the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" as the Mystery Pirate that swipes Jake's sword and Captain Hook's Hook forcing both pirate crews to team up to get their belongings back as they chase the Mystery Pirate all over Never Land. After a long chase and thinks to Izzy and her pixie dust Mama Hook was reviled to be the Mystery Pirate in order to teach her son a lesson of how it feels to have something he treasures taken away form him for a change. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) After the airing of "Jake's Never Land Rescue" Mama Hook featured in her own short offering her son advice on being a good pirate. Episode Appearances *"Jake's Starfish Search" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's cabin) *"Mama Hook Knows Best!" (First physical appearance in the show) *"Pirate Putt-Putt"(mentioned only) *"Cookin' with Hook" * "The Mystery Pirate!" *"Jake's Special Delivery"(mentioned only) Gallery Trivia *In Return to Never Land, Mama Hook was seen with a hook on each arm but in Jake and the Never Land Pirates she doesn't have hooks at all, instead she has hands. *She loves her son dearly and admits that he's still her "bouncing baby buccauneer!" Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Pirates Category:English characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters